Secrets of a Diary
by Metallia
Summary: Read the gangs journals and see what happens in their minds. Rinoa thinks Squall is cheating on her....is it true? Read and see! A MIRACLE! ! CHP13 UP! PLEASE READ and REVIEW!
1. Rinoa:A little Visit

~*My Diary*~  
  
Chapter One.  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FF8 CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Metallia: Hey Everyone. I was just sitting around today. Totally bored. I cannot think of anything to write about AT all. So I apologize sincerely if this story stinks as much as Zell does when he forgets to shower.  
  
Zell: HEY!!!  
  
Metallia: J/k I totally LOVE Zell, he's one of my fave characters. But, this story is about Rinoa and Squall. Squinoa or Rinquall(??) or however you want to say it! Hmmm..... Rinoa/Squall, Squall/rinoa......  
  
Zell: I think they get it!  
  
Metallia: RinoaxSquall, SquallxRinoa. I think you get it. Heh. Plz, READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!! Oh, you may also notice this story is written slightly different then my other ones...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
August 08/2003 2:31pm Balamb Garden  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I cannot believe this. Diary, my life is horrible! Just when I thought I found 'true love'. Reality comes and hits me in the face. Okay, after the defeat of Sorceress Ultimica, I thought Squall and I would have a perfect life. I mean, he loved me. I knew that for sure. At least, I thought I did...  
  
I'd gone home to visit Timber, Watts and Zone, for about....oh, 3 weeks now? They were great! Very happy that I was safe and I have to say, I was worried about them too! I mean, we were a team! Well anyway, I had stayed with Zone and Watts. We spent some time together, I told them about what I'd gone through! Floating into space....Squall....Especially Squall. I told them about how much he had changed! I love him so much!!! That's what brought me here.  
  
My love. For Squall. That is what brought me to Balamb Garden. You see, while I was visiting Timber, Squall and his friends had gone back to Garden and started to settle back down into the lives they lived before. Oh, except for Squall. He was commander now and he had a lot of responsibility.  
  
Today, I had waltzed into garden, with my little suitcase and kiss, ready to give to Squall! I met up with all my friends! Zell, Selphie, Irvine and even Quistis. We talked awhile, but the main purpose of my trip to garden was to visit....Squall. Quistis had been very kind in showing me the way up to his office.  
  
So, there I stood. In front of his door. My palms were sweating like crazy! I mean, I know I always act carefree on the outside, but I have worries too! Did he still like me? Were things going to change between us? Well, all my questions were answered when I opened the door and saw Squall sitting at his desk. His head in all the paper work.  
  
"Squall?" I had said. And then.....he looked up at me. With those bluey- gray eyes.(Yea, they're kind of blue and kind of gray! I'll never know what colour they are for sure, diary...)  
  
"Rinoa? What are you doing here?" He had stood up and frowned. But not the way he frowns when he's thinking. He was frowning in the way he does when he is mad. MAD. At me.  
  
"Squall, I just came to visit you. I thought maybe I could stay at garden and we could spend more time together?" I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make him mad. But wasn't he happy to see me? Didn't he love me? Or is it all over?  
  
"Rinoa! I'm busy. Listen, you can't stay at garden anyway, all the dorms are full. I guess you can stay at Balamb Hotel or something. I'll get Zell to walk you there and......just rest or something." That's what he said. Do you believe it?! I took the train from Timber to Balamb to see him and THAT's how he decides to treat me?! I don't think so.  
  
"Squall! I just want to spend sometime with you! I mean, after our fight, I just thought maybe we could spend some relaxing time together and, Squall I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you...." Okay. That last part, it was a joke.  
  
"Rinoa! I don't have time to relax. I'm the commander of Balamb Garden now. Do you REALIZE how much paperwork needs to be done? And there is NO WAY you are sharing a room with me. Female and Male are prohibit to share dorms! I can't break the rules for you, I'd be a bad leader." Not only had he lectured me but, slowly his voice was rising. Yes, he was beginning to YELL at me.  
  
That was not at all how I had expected it to be. I expected him to be happy. And smile at me the special way he does. Then maybe we could share a short kiss and hug each other tightly, never letting go. But just thinking about this is making me teary.  
  
Anyway, after Squall had yelled at me. I had had enough. I couldn't take the way he was treating me.  
  
"Squall. I was only joking and you know what? You maybe a good leader, but you're being an AWFUL LOVER!" So that was that. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I bumped into Selphie on the way out of garden and I had to tell her how I felt. So, she kindly let me share a room with her and that's where I am now.  
  
Selphie's not here right now. I bet you can guess where she is though right? Yep, Quad. Helping out with the garden festival.  
. ...HOW COULD HE?! How could Squall do something like that? Argh!.......... I'm sorry. I need to stop writing. I'll write more later. Oh! someone's at the door.....I wonder who it is? (could it be Squall.....???)  
  
Rinoa Heartilly*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: Hey, I'm REAL sorry this chapter is so short but I kinda wanna stop here. It's not much of a cliffhanger but ah, well!  
  
Zell: Where AM I?!  
  
Metallia: I mentioned your name.  
  
Zell: Oh YeaH!!!!  
  
Metallia: Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I guess if I get at least one or two reviews, I'll write the second chapter. Also, this isn't just about Rinoa's diary, you'll be able to enjoy reading the other characters diaries too!! Yeah!!! so, ja ne(see you) and please, please, PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!!!! Thanks alot!!! *walks off eating a hotdog*  
  
Zell: AHHHHHHHH!!! *chases Metallia* 


	2. Squall: WorkaHolic?

*~My Diary~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of their awesome characters!  
  
Metallia: *bows* Thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Zell: *sweatdrop* Anywaaaaaaaaaay. WHY IS SQUALL ACTING LIKE THAT?!  
  
Metallia: If we start wondering why Squall acts the way he does, we'll go nuts!!  
  
Zell: Metallia? I mean in the story.  
  
Metallia: The story? Oh! The story!!!  
  
Zell: So? Why??  
  
Metallia: Yes, WHY? WHY?!  
  
Zell: Alright, you need your chill pill.  
  
Metallia: Ah? Yes! Sorry......*takes a deep breathe* Why is Squall acting this way, you have asked. Well, I suppose we will just have to take a peek at Squalls diary now, won't we......????? *evil grin*  
  
Zell: O.o......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Office August 8/03 11:30pm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I've had an exhausting day. Paperwork....paperwork....And....You guessed it journal MORE paperwork!! I can't believe garden is actually making us keep a diary. Well....I call it a journal. I mean, diary makes it sound kinda....I dunno, girly? Anyway, it was Quistis' bright idea. She suggested to Headmaster Cid that everyone should write their feelings down in a little book. Argh. I mean, what's the point? The problem doesn't just disappear when you write it down! Not for me anyway. Plus, it makes my hand hurt.  
  
Anyway, today I had an unexpected surprise. Rinoa Heartilly. The one with the black hair? Brown eyes? Soft pale skin? Yeah, that one, you know her, right journal?  
  
Rinoa......She came to garden today and I totally blew her off. I mean, I didn't mean to. It was just......I had so much work left to do! I really wanted to spend some time with her. Really, I did. Perhaps, invite her out to dinner? When I saw her, I was overjoyed! In fact, when I saw her I wanted to hug her and NeVeR let go. But then I thought about all the work that still had to be done. And so....I kind of got mad. At EVERYONE. I suppose I shouldn't of, though. I just thought it was all their fault, for making me Commander(I know I should be proud...) throwing all this work onto me. I mean, come on! I had started that stupid paperwork at about 7:00am today and I'm about 2/3's done now.(Of course I did stop to visit Rinoa, but I'll tell you about that later, journal). How can everyone expect me to do all this work in one day?? I don't even have time for my personal life, where as Zell has so much time to waste at the cafeteria, waiting for hotdogs! I know I shouldn't have raised my voice at Rinoa(it wasn't exactly...yelling...) I'd been bothered all day and I guess when she came, I just couldn't take it anymore and....blew my lid.  
  
Oh, Rinoa! I really am sorry!!! I didn't mean to hurt you. To make you cry. And what you said was true.........I am being an awful lover to you. I promise to never hurt you again!  
  
Well, I can't really promise that. What if one day a massacre occurred and Rinoa came to help? But I blew her off, because I didn't want her to get hurt!! What if she never comes back? And I'm left alone......So many unanswered questions.  
  
Anyway, after she ran out crying, I tried to get back to work. Obviously....I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about her and what she had said to me. So.....I left my work and went looking for her. That's when I ran into Selphie.  
  
"SQUALL! HOW COULD YOU?! I can't believe you would choose your work over Rinoa! She told me ALL about it! You work-a-holic!! How could you?!" So yeah. Selphie stood in the middle of the hall, yelling her lungs out, flapping her arms around like....like a mad goose. She was lecturing me about how bad a boyfriend I was being....at least I think that's what she was yelling about...  
  
But can you blame me for being a work-a-holic?? You throw work on me, like I'm some kind of office zombie that doesn't need food or sleep or love. Like my only purpose is to do paperwork. The worst part is, I have the IMPORTENT paperwork . Talk about pressure.  
  
So when Selphie finally finished lecturing, I asked her if she knew where Rinoa was. Selphie's dorm. So, off I walked, wondering if Rinoa was still crying.  
  
So, when I got there, I knocked on the door, waiting for a certain black haired tenshi to open it. Uh....Tenshi means angel, in case you weren't too sure, journal.  
  
Oh My Gosh! I still have so much paperwork to finish. I better finish it and get some rest. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow. You'll never believe who was there.  
  
Hmm.....Maybe Quistis was right about writing my feelings down. It does kind of help.  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: Well, I hope you like that chapter.  
  
Zell: So?  
  
Metallia: What?  
  
Zell: WHO DID SQUALL SEE?!  
  
Metallia: Oh! He saw...................wait! I can't tell you! I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Zell: Providing out readers review right??  
  
Metallia: Yep, if I don't get any reviews I probably won't waste my time on this story. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Zell: oh, and about Seifer/Quistis they only have minor parts in this storym, RinoaxSquall is the majorness in this story. But don't worry, you'll get to read both their diaries soon.  
  
Metallia: How do you know everything?  
  
Zell: I also know that you'll probably be reading Seifer's diary in....Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW PLEASE! FOR METALLIA'S(author) SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Metallia: Yay! Thanks!!! Comments and creative criticism welcome!!! 


	3. Squall: Hiding Something?

Personal Diary  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8? Characters. No, they're not mine.  
  
Metallia:^_^ Oh! Thanks to ALL my reviewers!! You really think I'm a good writer! Thank You so much!!  
  
Zell: I totally disagree with them. This story sucks bull.  
  
Metallia: O.O WHY?  
  
Zell: Me! It's missing me!!!  
  
Metallia: You're kinda like the MC. You know? With me?  
  
Zell: Oh! AWESOME!!  
  
Metallia: Heh.  
  
Zell: hmmmm..............We did a BAD thing.  
  
Metallia: What?  
  
Zell: We looked at someone's private diary! Uhh.....Journal..............thingy.  
  
Metallia: Ah, so what! I just noticed that Squall has updated his journal.  
  
Zell: So?  
  
Metallia: So let us take another sneak peek!!!  
  
Zell: Oh irony of ironies!!!  
  
Metallia: O.o  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* August 9/03 6:30am My Room.  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
I woke up early today. I guess I just wanted to tell you about yesterday. What happened was way too weird, journal.  
  
I mean, in the middle of the night, I started having cravings for chicken. But, I know just as well as everyone else that I can't go out to the cafeteria in the middle of the night. So I began to search my belongings for food. I didn't find food but I found a note. Oh, I might as well glue the note into you. (Into you....You, the journal. You know. Oh, man....)  
  
Yo Squall!  
S'up man? I was kinda hungry and since I was too lazy to go to the caf, I decided to see if you had anything! Thanks for the pack of instant noodles man!! But I got one question for ya dude!!??? How can you stay so cool, after eating these HOT noodles. Man, my mouth is sizzlin'. Anyway, thanks again dude! Later.  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
Yes. I'm guessing he must've eaten my noodles a VERY long time ago, considering I no longer share a room with him(thank the lord.). Anyway, ya and.....wait.  
  
Rinoa! That's what I was going to write about. Um, sorry journal, for getting kind of off track?  
Okay. So I knocked on the door right? Yeah. Okay, well then guess who opens it? Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was standing there, looking at me, this surprised look on her face.  
  
"Ah! Squall. Umm.....I....Hi!" She kind of looked nervous for some odd reason.  
  
"Rinoa. Listen. I have something to tell you. Uh.....Can I come in?" That was me.  
  
"In? Here? Oh! In here! Uhh...Not now!" So, she kind of pushes me out a little and closes the door behind her as she stepped out. "We can talk out here! It's uh....kind of messy in there."  
  
That was her excuse. Do you believe it? Okay, I admit, I was getting a little curious as to what she was hiding in that room. But to tell you the truth, the reason I wanted to go into the room in the first place was because there were students EVERYWHERE in that hallway. I'm serious. No joke. I love Rinoa, but I'm not the type to publicly show my emotions to every passerby.  
  
"Rinoa, I kind of wanted to talk privately." Yeah. After that line I could tell there were like, every pair of eyes were directly on me. Why can't people just mind their own business??  
  
"Umm.....Well, why don't we talk after Squall?" I could tell she was nervous about something. Her eyes kept darting back and forth.  
  
"Rinoa, I know you're probably still mad at me for what I said right? Well, I'm really sorry. I was just...."  
  
"No! No! I'm not mad anymore Squall. It's just, uh....I feel kind of....sick! That's all. Well, look at the time. I have to go now! Bye Squall! Call later and we can meet and talk. Bye!" So she gave me a gently kiss on the cheek and disappeared back into the room. Argh. I could feel myself blushing and I could hear people talking about our conversation.  
  
So, after that, I ended up wandering back to my office and continued doing my work. I mean, I still felt real bad. But....I tried. This time, ShE was the one that brushed me off and I'm still wondering what was in that room. Why couldn't I see it? I gotta admit. I was kind of mad at her...Kind of.  
  
Well, I'm in no mood to talk right now. Someone is banging my door down. Later, journal.  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: Um, sorry the chapter was so short! I kinda....._  
  
Zell: Huh?  
  
Metallia: Kinda into a really good book and I'm too lazy to type alot but i PROMISE tomorrow I WILL write another chapter!  
  
Zell: I'll make sure she does.  
  
Metallia: Oh, unless no one reviews. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!! PLZ!!!  
  
Zell: Course if you don't review, WE PARTY!!!!!!!  
  
Metallia: YAY!!! Heh. REVIEW!!! 


	4. Seifer: My Posse

My Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or their characters. The definition of 'posse' in this story, doesn't belong to me either, I took it from "Webster's New Dictionary" (Although I think it an't so new anymore.....Heh.)  
  
Zell: *hanging up streamers* Ladeda.....*hums happily*  
  
Metallia: *walks in* Zell, please put those streamers away.  
  
Zell: Why? No one's reviewed yet! We're PAH-TYing remember?  
  
Metallia: Actually, I just checked and I got 6 reviews.  
  
Zell: .......Does that mean we don't party?  
  
Metallia: We'll party after.  
  
Zell: Ohhh......  
  
Metallia: Um, Princess Mercury, you're obviously interested in a Quistis/Seifer story. I'm REAL sorry but this story is a SquallxRinoa story so Quistis' and Seifers love is only a minor part in this story and they don't have a large part. Though....Since your so interested I MiGhT start a new story (like this journal) but more concentrated on Seifer/Quistis.  
  
Zell: Wow. Sure you can handle that?  
  
Metallia: Good point, schools coming up in 3 weeks too. Aw, well. I'll see what a I can do. By the way, does anyone other then me think Genjo Sanzo from Gensoumaden Saiyuki is ToTaLLY bishounen???!!!! Even if he is cruel and rather immoral...   
  
Zell: Nope, sorry, don't support you there.  
  
Metallia: Awwwww. Anyway.............Now. I put my life at risk to get this, so please read, enjoy. and DON'T rip any of the pages out or he'll come after me.....Gunblade held high....._  
  
Zell: Ahhhh........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cafeteria  
  
August 8/03  
  
3:00pm.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Raijin and Fuijin........ THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO MEET ME HERE!!! I mean, they had a problem they had to work out but so what? Now I'm reduced to writing in this stupid book. Well......It's not EXACTLY stupid since Quistis gave it to me....HEY! Don't go thinking the wrong thing you stupid piece of paper. Ahh......I'm using that word to much, heh?  
  
  
  
Whatever. There's absolutely nothing to do.......Would you look at that? There goes Quistis over to the table of fans of her's. She has lunch with them EVERYday, wouldn't you expect me to get jealous? I mean, she is suppose to be dating me......Well, at least I've been telling everyone that.   
  
  
  
Oh! I had such a GREAT laugh yesterday. I was telling one of the Trepies about me and Quistis right? When this scrawny little nerd comes up to me and says to my face, that Quistis is single and NOT dating anyone. Guess what I did to him. COME ON GUESS! Agh, useless piece of paper. Anyway, I challenged him to a fight and I promised him I'd give him a scar just like Squall's! So the guy freaks out and runs off. HAHAHAHAHA. What a scared chicken. Man, that was a lame one.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I must admit, acting tough gives me a good rep, but....I'm not always that way. I mean, I really do want to go out with Quistis, but would she ReAlLy be interested in me? Sometimes, I consider asking her but.....She'd probably just turn me down like most of the girls at Garden do. Well......Who needs girls anyway?(What am I saying? I DO!!! SEIFER NEEDS THEM! COME TO DADDY!)  
  
  
  
Okay. I'll tell you what I've been up to today. Let me see.....Hmmm, I went to bug chicken wuss! He was flirtin' with the new girl! More, like TRYING to flirt! Gimme a break, who'd go out with that kid? Anyway, after that I went looking for my posse and yes, I have a posse. So....I go to their dorms. KnOcK, kNoCk!!!!!!!!!!!!! No answer. So I start wandering the halls and that's when I heard Selphie screaming her lungs out at Squall......I could hardly hear cause I was kinda far away and I was hiding. Not hiding in a sissy like way, more like hiding in a ......private eye, like way! Hehe. So, this is what I heard.  
  
"SQUALL.........AWFUL............BOYFRIEND...........WORK-A-HOLIC..........RINOA!"   
  
Rinoa? What's that hyper-active girl talkin about? Rinoa was back in Timber.....Wasn't she? So, that's when I realized Rinoa and Squall must be having some kinda fight, or argument. Heh. Perfect time for me to get involved. I mean, my heart is with Quistis, but I just can't sit idly by and let them work this out. I just HAD to do something to piss off Squall.   
  
So, off I wander, around garden. Looking for Rinoa. But there's no sign of her. I do find one of my posse though. Fuijin. She's sitting on a bench by the library by herself and I'm wondering why. So, my mind kinda trails off and I go sit beside her.  
  
  
  
"What's going on Fuijin? Where's Raijin??" I was trying to sound nice. But....I'm not too good at this comforting stuff.  
  
"GONE. LEFT." What was she talking about? How could Raijin leave? He was part of the posse!!(In case your so DULL, journal and don't know what posse means, it's......let me check my pocket dictionary......a force, body[of police or others with legal authority] There you go, journal!)  
  
"What do you mean 'left', he can't leave our POSSE!!"(Yes, I suddenly have an obsession to say this word....It's neat eh? I mean, just say it, Pooooooosssssseeeee. YEAH!)  
  
"I. KICK. HE. GO." Now, I understand! Fuijin must've done her shin kicking thing! AHA! Poor Raijin. He doesn't stick up for himself enough. Heh. If he did, Fuijin would never touch him, just like she never touches me! MUAHAHAHA.  
  
Guess what happened next? The great..........great.........great.......Quistis Trepe walked by.....Ohh.....I could smell her sweet perfume. That's when something inside me, told me it was time and I kinda just followed her....To the training centre, where I-  
  
  
  
Oh crap! I gotta go, I'll tell you what happened after. Heh. It wasn't as bad as I thought. See ya journal!  
  
Seifer Almasy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: The great.......great......great.....SEPHIROTH! YEAHHHHHHHHH!!! *catcalls*   
  
Zell: O.o.....I'm offended.  
  
Metallia: What? Why?  
  
Zell: I'm right beside you, why are you cat calling Sephiroth?  
  
Metallia: OH......I'm so sorry Zell! Anyway, I know this story was totally off topic but I said Chappy 4 would be Seifers so , yay! Um, and this chapter does kinda of tie in with Squall and Rinoa. Well at least one person does-(I'm so sorry, I can't portray Seifer too well in this journal entry, Hey! I can't portray him well at all.....)  
  
Zell: STOP! You're going to give it away!!!   
  
Metallia: Oh! You're right. Oh! Zell, look, a hotdog! It's outside....Floating.  
  
Zell: WHERE? *runs off*  
  
Metallia: *snatches his journal from the drawer* Guess who's journal we're reading next? *stuffs the journal into her bag*  
  
Zell: *walks back in* I didn't see no hotdog.....  
  
Metallia: Oh, my mistake. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Zell: *raises an eyebrow* What's with that? You haven't given me a smile like that since.....Ever. *grins*  
  
Metallia: _ Zell, its your job now, I gotta go, you tell everyone to review. *runs off*  
  
Zell: EVERYONE P-P-PLEASE REVIEW! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if we don't get a review we don't continue. That's Metallia's policy....Right? Now, I better write in my journal about Metallia and her seeing a 'floating hotdog'. Let's see, my journal is........O.O 


	5. Zell: My True Love

My Diary  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy 8 Characters!!!! Don't sue...please?  
  
Metallia: *hiding in her closet* Shhhh. Zell's hunting me down. gotta be quiet. But, now's the moment of truth. Zell's Diary. DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!   
  
Zell: *yelling* METALLIA?! HELLO?! ANYONE HERE?!  
  
Metallia: *sitting silently* ..........  
  
Zell: Hmm.....Where'd she go? WHERE'S MY JOURNAL!? Argh. *storms off*  
  
Metallia: Hehehe. Here we are.....*opens diary*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little corner in the Cafeteria(Where no one can find me.)   
  
August 8/o3   
  
4:43pm.  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
You won't believe what happened to me today! I ran into the LOVE of my LIFE and I also found out Rinoa MUST be secretly dating.....Well. You'll see! Heehee. I like to make my story a sort of mystery. Even....though its not.  
  
  
  
Anyway, today, like any other day, I was standing in line at the cafeteria. Waiting to get a hotdog. I NEVER do, so I was hoping I would be lucky this time and, ya know, GET ONE! GUESS WHAT?! I GOT ONE!! I GOT ONE! A HOTDOG! Ohhhh, the sweet aroma of relish and ketchup and mustard and all that awesome stuff, on a hotdog. So, there I am, staring at my hotdog.....When...I hear it. The voice....of my love.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me? Are you still in line?" Ohhhhhhhh. I looked up...I'd never seen her before in my life. She was beautiful! Truly dazzling. She had long brownie/black hair down to about her waist. She had these deep dark brown eyes and she was wearing a seeD uniform.   
  
Wow. I was thinking. A TOTAL babe and a SeeD. Awesome! So, I say sorry and get out of her way. Course, I couldn't take my eyes off her. My eyes were like....STUCK. Seriously. I even forgot about my hotdog. FORGOT about HOTDOG. That has to be crazy. WHAT HAS THIS GIRL DONE TO ME?! AHHHHHHHH! Ah, well, still love it.  
  
So, ya know. I kinda get nervous, I was like stuck in my place....And I was staring. I swear, she must've thought I was some kind of perv. But....maybe not. Cause she looked at me and smiled. SMILED. No. Wait. Wait, journal, I think it was more like....DIMPLED. Yes, she dimpled at me. Oh, man I wanted to faint. On, the spot. Ohhh, YAAA! She not only dimpled at me, but she asked me to join her for lunch. LUNCH with HER.  
  
"Umm....Excuse me. I'm kind of new here and I was wondering if you'd mind having lunch with me and perhaps showing me around garden?" ....How could I say no? I mean, she was....awesome.  
  
"Muh...Meh....Mah...ha....Umm....ah...SureI'dLovetoshowyouaroundgarden." Man, I thought she probably didn't understand but she just dimpled and lead the way to a table. Even if I didn't want to follow, my legs kinda just...went on their own, ya know?  
  
So, she and I sat down and we began to talk. I was actually feeling normal again and I felt like I had known her forever. She was nice and funny! It was amazing, I have nEvEr met a girl like her before. She had the most beautiful name. Veronica Valentine. Ahhh....Isn't it just beautiful? Least, I think so, if you don't then...Then, I'll flush you down the toilet journal! AHHAHA!!!  
  
"Well, I've got to go find my dorm. Zell, could you show me to the dorms first?"  
  
"Of, course." So, we threw our garbage out and we headed for the dorms. That's when I ran into Seifer. Literally.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT CHICKEN WUSS!" He was totally furious and I noticed Raijin and Fuijin weren't with him. Weird, ne? But then...I noticed his eyes wandering over to...Veronica, who was helping me up. "Well, what do we have here? A new girl. Hmmm....."  
  
"Seifer! Get Lost! She's a SeeD ya know? She could whip you!"  
  
"Hey, Chicken Wuss. Aren't you a SeeD? And you've never been able to whip me! MUAHAHAH!!! Besides, I'd never hurt a pretty lady." Veronica was looking at him curiously. Could it be that she was interested in my WORST enemy?! Seifer Almasy?! The girl stealing jerk!!  
  
"Excuse me, but Zell and I were on our way to the dormitories. So if you'd-"  
  
  
  
"Now, wouldn't you rather go to the dormitories with me?" Ick. I could think of what he said in a naughty way.   
  
"No, thanks. Let's go Zell." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, but she was looking back at Seifer with this confused look on her face.  
  
"Who was that?" She looked at me curiously. Ah...She looked at me.  
  
"That, was Seifer Almasy, he's head of the disciplinary committee. Never mind him though. What number is your dorm?"  
  
  
  
"Umm....I'm sharing a room with Selphie Tilmitt. She's my friend from Trabia."  
  
"Oh....Selphie? I know her! She's one of my good friends! Here, lets go!" So, I took her hand, casually of course and pulled her along. She must've enjoyed it though, she was smiling.   
  
So, we stopped at the corner, cause I saw something suspicious. Raijin had just stepped out of Selphie's room. RAIJIN! Do you believe it? Could SELPHIE be cheating on IRVINE with....with Raijin?! You will NOT believe what I saw next. Okay, RINOA stepped out of the room after him. She looked around cautiously and ran off in the opposite direction he did. Do you believe it? Rinoa and Raijin in a room together? What was going on? Well, I must've been acting too weird cause Roni(she told me to call her that...^_^) tapped me on the shoulder and asked what was wrong.   
  
  
  
Obviously she had not seen. But I had. And I knew Squall had to know about it.  
  
"Roni? Where's all your luggage?"  
  
  
  
"Luggage? My stuff? It should be in the room. Head Master Cid said it'd be delivered to my room. Why?"  
  
  
  
"Cause we have to go see Squall!" With that, I took her hand and we ran all around garden, looking for Squall. I heard her throwing out random questions about where we were going but I couldn't answer yet.   
  
I finally decided to go to Squall's dorm and I began PoUnDiNg on his door. I couldn't help it. He finally opened the door and I told him what I had seen.  
  
"SQUALL! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! I SAW RINOA AND RAIJIN LEAVE SELPHIE'S ROOM AND RINOA WAS ACTING ALL SUSPICIOUS I THINK SOMETHING MIGHT BE UP BETWEEN THEM!!" I heard Squall mutter something like "that's why she was acting weird..." under his breathe but I didn't get it. So Squall just runs off (in search of Rin, I'd think).   
  
Mission completed. But then I felt a tug at my shirt and turned my head to see....You guessed it, my true love.  
  
  
  
"Zell....What's going on?"  
  
"Never mind that! All this running has made me hungry! Lets go to the cafe!" She gave an odd look but just shrugged and followed.   
  
And that's where I am now. The cafe. Munching on some fries with Roni. I know I shouldn't be writing in my journal when she's here, especially not about her, but the thing is, she's play cards over there, with those two guys who are fans of Quistis.   
  
Anyway. I'd better end here, journal. My hand aches....Hey! Maybe I can persuade Veronica to massage my hands for me....HeeHee. Later.  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: Ohhhhhhhhh, Zell's got a girlfriend! Hhehehe..*door's thrown open*  
  
Zell: AHA! I knew YOU had taken it! Give it BACK! *sarcastically* You always go sitting in your closet when you read. *grabs it* You...You didn't read it did you?   
  
Metallia: N-No...No I didn't read it. And, ya know, sarcasm is a bad habit.  
  
Zell: So is lying. YOU READ IT! GOOD GOSH!!! *runs off*  
  
Metallia: Wha....Hm? Well, that was pretty impressive for me, 2 chappies in one day! YAY! Well, do me a favor and REVIEW! You know my law. No reviews? no next chappy! Lol  
  
Zell: *comes back* Actually, I came up with that rule.  
  
Metallia: Look whose lying now.....  
  
Zell: O.o....REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. Rinoa: Raijin and I

My Diary  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own F.F.8 or F.F.7 or its characters! Well....I own the games but how much does that REALLY count for? Oh, I also mention the movie "The Christmas Story" I dun own that either. Not even the movie...  
  
Metallia: Hmm.....Has anyone seen Zell? I think he is still mad at me, for taking his journal. Oh, well. Shall I get a replacement? Just until he comes back. Hmm.....*thinks hard* Hmmm.....  
  
Sephiroth: *suddenly appears* What?! What's going on?! I was planning to go on a killing rampage!! ARGH!!  
  
Metallia: YAY! Sehpiroth! You are my new helper....dude. Until Zell snaps outta his craziness!   
  
Sephiroth: *mumbles something dirty*  
  
Metallia: EXCUSE ME! I think I'd better let you readers read another diary entry, while I take care of this potty mouth....  
  
Sephiroth: ...WhAt?! O.o.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie's Dorm  
  
4:00pm.  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
You will NoT believe who was actually knocking on my, er well, Sephie's door. I can't believe he'd actually come to me! ME?! I mean, what does he think I can do to help him? Wha? Oh, man, maybe I should start from where I finished off, then you might understand diary.  
  
Okay. The knock on the door. So, I went to get the door, wiping my tear stained cheeks and fixing my hair a little. I mean, I had to try to look a little nice. For Squall......I threw the door open......and......there......standing.......in front of me............was.......................RAIJIN. DO YOU BELIEVE IT?! I certainly didn't. I had to rub my eyes a couple of times and secretly pinch myself. OMG. It's crazy. But the thing is he has this sad look on his face and I couldn't help but ask...  
  
"What's wrong Raijin?"  
  
  
  
"Rinoa.....I need someone to talk to, someone who will understand, ya know?" What was he talking about? That's what I was thinking at the time.   
  
  
  
"Me? Do you mean me? Well....Okay Raijin. Come on in." With that. He entered and we sat down on the bed.   
  
  
  
"Rinoa. I kinda like someone, ya know? I've liked her for a long time now, but she doesn't seem interested in me, ya know?" He likes someone? Did he mean ME?! But he knows I like Squall. Maybe, this is a secret confession.  
  
  
  
"R-Really? W-Who is it?"  
  
  
  
"Her.....Her name is......Fuijin, you know her, ya know?" FUIJIN?! Was he crazy? She always hit him! What could he possibly see in someone like that? But, then I had to think again. Maybe, he saw past her acts of abuse and her outer looks and actually saw that there is a beautiful, caring Fuijin inside.......  
  
  
  
"FuIjIn?! Are you serious? Uh....Well....If you like her....that's fine. What am I suppose to help with?"  
  
  
  
"Well....At first I thought maybe Fuijin liked me too, ya know?" Fuijin? Acting like she likes Raijin? Since when? "The shin kicking, I thought she might've been flirtin, ya know?" Ahh.....It's all so clear now.  
  
  
  
"Well..........Have you told her how you've been feeling?"  
  
"No Way! She'd never believe me, ya know? And now, I'm afraid she might not like me neither....Ya know?" ARGH! Him and his 'ya knows'! They get quite annoying, believe it or not.  
  
"Well.....What do I do?"  
  
"Could you....maybe, like talk to her? Tell her about me and my feelings, ya know?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if you talked to her yourself?" That's when there was a knock on the door. I was really panicing. SERIOUSLY panicing. What was I gonna do? What if it was Selphie coming back? And she thinks Raijin and I were doing something....Wrong in her bedroom?! Well. I'll just tell her the truth. I'm sure she'd believe me.   
  
So I get up and opened the door, just a slit.  
  
"Ah! Squall. Umm.....I....Hi!" I know I must've looked nervous. I can't let Squall see me with Raijin! It might cause problems!!  
  
"Rinoa. Listen. I have something to tell you. Uh.....Can I come in?" Awww, Squall looked so cute! ....But he said he wanted to come in?! Oh man! I was a total mess, I had to think up a lame excuse...  
  
"In? Here? Oh! In here! Huh...Not now!" So, I stepped outside and closed the door. "We can talk out here! It's uh....kind of messy in there." I know! That was a lame excuse. lame. But....It was all I could come up with! Give me a break!!!   
  
So anyway, Squall tells me he wants to talk privately, well we couldn't go in the room, so I ask if we could talk later. He tells me he's so sorry about what happened(Awww). But still! We couldn't talk in there! So...I told him I was feeling sick and he should call me later. sick? I know....._  
  
Anyway, after that, I decided that Raijin and I should talk later. I promised him I'd talk to Fuijin about his feelings for her. So, we slip out, Raijin, walking casually in the opposite direction as me. I think I must've looked suspicious and....for some odd reason I felt like someone was watching me....Strange, ne? Hmm....Weird. Oh! Well, I'd better rest a while, I'll tell you what happened when I talked to Fuijin. Bye!  
  
Rinoa Hearilly*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: Hey, sorry about this chappy. It's not to good, but I tried. I'm also real sorry about not updating for a long while, but I've been a little busy so....*snuggles up with Sephiroth, stuffing soap into his mouth*.........yA.  
  
Sephiroth: *speaking with soap suds coming from his mouth* What is the point of me being here? *looks at Metallia* Other then for your own personal snuggle toy. And why are you doing this to me?  
  
Metallia: Mmm....The point? You tell them to Review Plez! *takes soap outta his mouth* The soap? I saw it in a movie once. The Christmas story or something.  
  
Sephiroth: How about I say to them.....IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL COME AFTER YOU ....MUAHAHAHAHA. *turns to Metallia* Oh! That movie, the one where the kid shoots his eye out with a bibi gun!  
  
Metallia: O.o..Yea......Well what you said was more of a threat but....its all good.  
  
Sephiroth: Meh.  
  
Metallia: Well, PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think of it. PLEASE!!! At least, I hope I get....um.....3 reviews at the least?! PLEASE?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: She's desperate.  
  
Metallia: Am not! .....Okay....Am.....Kinda....!  
  
Sepiroth&Metallia: ReVieW, pUlEeEeEeseeeeeeee?! 


	7. Quistis: I never thought

My Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or anything....really.  
  
Metallia: *sob*  
  
Sephy: *blinks* What's wrong.  
  
Metallia: WHAT'S WRONG? I got 1 review for chapter 6!!! 1!!!  
  
Sephy: ....Oh well.  
  
Metallia: no! not oh, well!!  
  
Sephy: well, you actually got 2 reviews because someone reviewed for chapter 2.  
  
Metallia: Ya....But STILL!  
  
Sephy: Oh, come on! I read ur story! And besides, you're not going to have much time to write when school starts anyway!  
  
Metallia: True.....Thanks for reviewing TreeGurl!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Classroom  
  
4:20pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You will never guess what happened today. Seifer. The troublesome, young Seifer....he....he....Well. Let me start from the beginning.  
  
I had just finished eating lunch with my friends and I decided to head off to the training centre. So, I excused myself politely and left. Well, I decided to go the long way, you know around past the quad and elevator, just to digest some of my food. So, when I passed the library, I saw Seifer and Fuijin sitting together on the bench. I ignored them, but Fuijin looked slightly troubled. Who was I to get into their problems anyway?  
  
So, as I walked down the hall that lead to the training centre I heard someone call me.  
  
"Quistis!! Wait!!" I turned around, and there was Seifer.  
  
"What is it Seifer? If this is about the report that is currently 2 months late..." But I stopped. He looked....weird. He had this smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
"Nah, it an't about that. Say....Miss. Trepe....If you aren't busy tonight...how about some dinner with, yours truly??" I could not believe it. Seifer Almasy had asked me to have dinner with him.   
  
Okay, when I thought I had liked Squall, he said, he couldn't like me for I was his instructor. But Seifer seems to have no problem with that fact. Hm. They are very very different..  
  
"Dinner? Uh....Seifer...Um..." No one had asked me out to dinner for the longest time. They all think its wrong to date an instructor, so I haven't gone out, but...I...I couldn't just say yes! I had to come up with something. "Well, how about this. We go out to dinner and talk about that report that is 2 months late. I'll come help you with it after our dinner."  
  
"Hmmm.....So, like a dinner/study/report making date? Sounds good. I'll pick you up at 6:00, then! Later Quistis!" With that, he smirked one last time and left. I can't believe it. I must say....I'm rather excited about this...I mean...maybe Seifer really isn't all that bad.  
  
Well, anyway, I trained in the training centre for about an hour or two. Now, I'm back in the cafeteria with my friends. Well....They're more like my fans but...I don't want my ego showing! Oh...Seifer's sitting at the other table. He seems so intent, writing in his journal. By the way, I was the one that gave him that journal.....Hehe.  
  
Hmm....Hey! There's Zell, he's sitting in a corner all by himself. What is he doing?? Oh! Looks like he's writing in his journal too...Oh, about the new girl. I saw him with her today. Who knew Zell would be the one to show her around!   
  
Oh! And there's Squall.....What's he doing? He's running around, looking for someone? Hm, it seems like it's urgent...I hope everything's okay. I heard Selphie giving him a lecture this afternoon. I hope he and Rinoa are not in a fight...  
  
  
  
Anyway, I'd better get going, I need to get ready four our study date....I'll tell you all about it later!!! ...I must admit. I am somewhat excited.  
  
Quistis Trepe  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: Well, I hope you all liked that.  
  
Sephy: It was TOTALLY off topic.  
  
Metallia: Yes, somewhat, but its kinda early in the morning and I'm kinda sleepy.  
  
Sephy: Then go! *shoves her* go back to bed then!  
  
Metallia: What? But why?  
  
Sephy: Go!  
  
Metallia: *shurgs, snuggling up in her blanket*  
  
Sephy: Now. EVERYONE. REVIEW! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?!  
  
Metallia: ...Zzzzzz.  
  
Sephy: Please Review? *hops into bed, next to her* ..........Zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
((This chapter was REALLY REALLY short....for give me?!)) 


	8. Squall: Who'da Thought?

My Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 nor its characters  
  
Metallia: ...I miss Zell.  
  
Sephy: WHAT? What's that suppose to mean? I'm not good enough??  
  
Metallia: No, that's not what I mean. It's just. He's funny and he could always make me laugh...  
  
Sephy: And I CAN'T?! ....Hmm....*puts a bucket on his head and dances around* Old McDonald had a farm.......e-i-e-i-OH!  
  
Metallia: O.O .....That's just plain Creepy.  
  
Zell: *walks in* Listen...I've been thinking Metallia....I forgive YA!  
  
Metallia: ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! *glomp*  
  
Zell: ^_^ I suppose I been missed, ne?  
  
Metallia: ReAlLy missed!!!  
  
Zell: *blinks* ....Who is that person with the bucket on his head? He's freaking me out! *walks over and punches the bucket*  
  
Sephy: Old MC-Ugh...*faints*  
  
Metallia: ....Sephy-sama?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7:00pm  
  
dorm  
  
August 08/03  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Zell FREAKED me out today. He ran to my office with this girl at his heels saying something about Raijin and Rinoa being in the same room together and looking suspicious. Well...Remember when I went to visit Rinoa? She was acting kind of strange but...when he told me that? I just kind of...got extremely worried. This is what happened.  
  
I was in my dorm. Lying. On the bed. Resting. When suddenly...POUND POUND POUND! I could already guess who that was. Zell. So I got up and opened the door. There he stood. Breathless. He had a pretty young seeD beside him. I wonder who she is? She was quite pretty. Of course, she must be Zell's girlfriend. She must be REALLY good if she can handle Zell and his wildness. Hope she's still sane after their first date....Hm. Wonder what happened to the Library Girl?  
  
  
  
Anyway. Zell tells me he saw Rinoa and Raijin leave Selphie's room. When I heard that I kind of just lost it and began to run. As FAST as I could, searching for Rinoa. "Could she really have....?" That's what I was thinking.  
  
  
  
I ran around garden, checking the cafeteria, the quad, the parking lot, the training centre.....I still couldn't find her. Then, I decided....the library. So, I walk, slowly, catching my breathe, looking around. But...I stopped, behind a plotted plant. I heard Rinoa....  
  
"Fuijin....I was talking to Raijin today...." AHA! Proof! They had been talking to each other....  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"He told me....He....He's liked you for a really long time now Fuijin" ...This part kind of caught me off gaurd.  
  
"ME? .....Really?" Wow....It's very rare, but Fuijin does speak normal once in a while...  
  
"He told me....He really likes you. But....each time you hit him..."  
  
  
  
"Shin-Kick? PUNISHMENT. STUPID!"  
  
  
  
"....Umm....He says he thought you had liked him. But each time you hit him...he has doubts..."  
  
"Like? Raijin? Possibility..." I took a peek out from behind the plant and even from my distance I could tell Fuijin was blushing.   
  
I considered listening to the rest....But, I realized it wasn't my problem and I shouldn't get tangled into it, so I went over to the dormitories and waited until Rinoa was finished her little...."girl talk".   
  
She soon showed up at Selphie's dorm where I was waiting. And that's when I spoke to her.  
  
"Rinoa. We haven't seen each other for a little while. How...How about you and I go out for dinner tonight? I'll come pick you up at around 7:30pm?" Rinoa looked so happy. I was so happy...  
  
"Listen Squall. I would LoVe to have dinner with you. And....I'm really sorry about acting all strange when you came to visit me before. It's just I...You see...."  
  
"It's fine Rinoa, I understand." She gave me a shocked look, but then just relaxed and smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you about it tonight at dinner, Squall." I nodded, she said good-bye and warned me that if I didn't come tonight she'd hunt me down. There's Rinoa for you..... So, I left, and returned to my dorm. A little tingly feeling in me...  
  
On the way back from my dorm, I saw Seifer leave the training centre. He had this goofy smile on his face, like he was all happy about something. I wonder what he was so happy about. He probably beat someone up so badly, they had to leave garden for intensive care....  
  
Ahh.......I have to go now. I gotta get ready for my...date with Rinoa. Later.  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metallia: There! Another chappy! ^_^ *hands Zell another hotdog*  
  
Zell: Hmmm....*munch munch* I love you. Just for coming back you made me SO many hotdogs....  
  
Metallia: *smiles* Oh Zell! you remind me so much of JugHead from Archie Comics!!   
  
Zell: ME?! *continues eating* But....mmm....I'm....mummmmm....Blonde...  
  
Metallia: So? Anyway, I'm going back to school on Sept. 2, for like 2 hours, the first full day of school is actually on the 3. Highschool. Exams. YaY! *laughs*   
  
Zell: Still so young.....*munch* I dig the young ones....that can cook.  
  
Metallia: ^_^ Anyway, please REvIeW, it keeps my self-esteem up to continue writing. I'd really appreciate it, thanks so much!!! 


	9. Selphie: Unexpected Reunion

My Diary  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and their characters tdo NOT belong to me....Kapeech??!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Zell: WHAT HAPPENED?!  
  
Metallia: *blinks* What? What do you mean what happened?? *sitting on the floor with all her homework spread out*   
  
Zell: THE STORY?! HELLO?! YOU'VE STOPPED FOR LIKE.....umm....A MONTH!!! or even two!!!  
  
Metallia: X equals....Wh-What? Just a second Zell, I have a bit left. x+54-x=246, so first you combine like terms and then isolate the x and....*continues for about a minute* KUDOS TO ME! I'm finished! Now, about my story...  
  
Zell: YEA! WRITE MORE NOW! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Metallia: *blinks* Geezzz....I can only write a bit though, cuz I have to go to bed soon...  
  
Zell: Fine. I'll tuck you in, now HURRY up and WRITE!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
7;00pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You WILL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!! LET ME CATCH MY BREATHE BEFORE I CONTINUE!!!   
  
Okay. I'm all better now. What will you not believe?(You ask) I MET UP WITH MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!! She's here with me right now. In fact, she's reading over my shoulder! Tee-hee! She's the bestest friend in the world! I know her from Trabia Garden. Her name's Veronica Valentine. I luv her(in a friendly way), she's awesome! We are the bestest of friends! Oh man, she's right!(She told me to stop saying bestest! hehehe)   
  
  
  
Anyway, guess how I ran into her? I only need to say one thing and I'm sure you can guess what was going on. Okay, ready......Irvine. Guess it yet? Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway!!!  
  
I was at the Garden Festival Commitee meeting and it was just ending and I was going to look for Irvine. So, yeah. Off I walk, lalalalala Irvine? Irvine?? I see him just in front of the ummmm....place you go when you get injured. I forget what it's called. Tee-hee, forgive me! Anyways, back to my explaination. I see Irvine talking to someone, she was wearing a seeD uniform, so I figured she could WHIP his butt if she REALLY wanted to, but I decided to go help him escape the butt kicking. So, off I trott over, lalalalala and I hear him talking to her.  
  
"Hey babe, you have really nice, long ebony hair!" What an idiot! Does he never get sick of flirting?  
  
"Umm....Are you talking to me?" She's funny. She's always been a funny girl! Heehehe  
  
  
  
"Who else? See anyone else here? Hey, what's your name anyway??"  
  
"Ummm....Vero-" (this is where I come in next...)  
  
"VERONICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
And that's when I run up to her and give her a GIANT hug! I mean she is my BESTEST friend and childohood friend too! We've been through like, EVERYthing together. So, that's when I meet up with her again! Isn't it awesome?? Of course Irvine continues to ask her things(he's such a perv sometimes!) But she just excuses herself politely(Yeah, she seems nice and shy when you first meet her but once you get to know her she is one CRAZY LADY! HEHEHE) and we both head back to our dorm. We share one! Isn't that cool. I'm so excited about seeing her again! We're going to do EVERYthing together.   
  
  
  
Guess what? Tonight we're going out to dinner. She's getting ready right now. It's so cool. It's going to be me and her and Irvine and Zell too! it's kind of like a double date! Of course Irvine sees it as a chance to get 2 girls with one bait but hey, he's the one paying for the meal, so we're game! Course Veronica and I would NEVER do anything with that dirty Irvine. EVER.  
  
What do you think I should wear diary?? I asked Veronica but she said I'd look nice in about anything so that didn't really help. Hmmmm.....I think I'll just wear my cute yellow dress! I came up with the style myself, ya know? What? You wanna know what Veronica's going to wear? Well, she's always been a casual tomboy, so she's going with flared blue jeans and a powder purple tank with a unbuttoned white blouse! Causual eh? And she wears runners! RUNNER! Lol. j/k! Zell wears runners too!   
  
She told me she met Zell and he was really nice to her. Maybe he has a crush? Awww, that would be so cute! I mean, the Library girl still likes him but he doesn't REALLY like her! OH no! Unless he's a player! Hmmm.....He has been hanging around Irvine often. You think it's possible? Oh no! But....I'll talk to him! That's what I'll do! Tee-hee! Veronica just told me that he could NEVER like her and she doesn't like him either! Awww....Wait!? Is she blushing?! Man, I think we have a match! hehehe!  
  
But enough with the jokes! Squall and Rinoa were mad at each other today! She ran into me crying! I had to talk some sense into her! No guy is worth your tears! None that I've met at least! Anyway, I sure hope they've worked things out! I wouldn't want them mad at each other forever! Oh!OH! Someone's knocking on our door. Oh, Veronica got it....  
  
It's ZELL and IRVINE! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I have to go now, but don't you worry diary, after our dinner, I'll write in detail exactly what happened! Well, toodlez for now! luv ya! PEACE!  
  
Selphie Tilmitt  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Metallia: *yawns* Can I go to be now Zell? I'm really tired!  
  
Zell: Hmmm.....Okay! You can now. I find this chapter satisfactory.  
  
Metallia: You've got to be joking. I think this chappy stunk, like your gym socks!  
  
Zell: ....HEY!!!  
  
Metallia: hehehe, anyway, I know I haven't written in a while so I lost my touch but I wrote this a 9:30 and tomorrow I have school, so please cut me some slack and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Anyway...  
  
  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL me WHAT YOU THINK?!*  
  
Zell: Yeah, you haven't gotten a review in a LONG time.  
  
Metallia: That's cuz I haven't written in a LONG time. *walks off with her Weiss Kreuz and Inuyasha plushies* G'night....  
  
Zell: hey, WAIT!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Irvine: Hott Date

My Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF8 or their characters!!!  
  
Metallia: Phew! I finished my "TIPS" assignment!  
  
Zell: AWESOME! Now can you continue with the story please???  
  
Metallia: *blinks* Right now?  
  
Zell: Well DUH! You got...lets see....umm...6 reviews in 2 days.  
  
Metallia: That's okay I guess.  
  
Zell: OKAY?! That's really good! I'd never be able to pull the off...-_-  
  
Metallia: Umm....ahh....I guess I'll write more! _ Oh! I know someone asked me to write a Seifer entry right? Well....umm....I guess I could! But wait, I'll do Seifer after this, this certain person hasn't had a say in like, ANYTHING so far....Poor Guy..._   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
9:00pm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hey, howz it going? I know, you're probably all mad at me cause I threw you into my night side drawer and I've left you there for a couple of weeks, but come on already! Give a guy a break, sheesh, I've got better things to do then write in you every single day! Then why am I writing in you today.....?  
  
Well, I got a hot date! Why else? Selphie and her BEST friend(ahhh, she's one HoTT gal) went on a date with yours truly. How could I pull it off? Well, excuse me, but Selphie asked me to go out with her and her friend for dinner, as a special occasion, I guess? Heh, who cares??? I got two hott girls with me for about 2 hours!! Oh....and Zell was there too.  
  
It was great(except for the part where I had to pay the bill, I'm not made of money ya know?! $_$) Let me see....how did it start? Umm....I was with them...Oh! Yeah. Zell and I dropped by Selphie's dorm to pick up the chicks and then we headed out to the parking lot, when suddenly, Selphie says we should walk. WALK?! Through monster infested fields, to get to our date spot. Is that not strange? Well, whatever. So, Zell and I just kinda shrugged it off, hey why not right? So, off we go, Selphie was on my right and Veronica was on my left, Zell was on the other side of Veronica(Of course I am the one surrounded by the ladies...) It was kinda boring though, I mean, we were totally quiet. Until, I started the conversation!  
  
"So.....Veronica.....what garden did you go to before Balamb?"  
  
"Umm, Trabia."  
  
  
  
"Is that where you met Selphie?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Uhhh......"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"So......"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Guys! Look!!" That was Selphie. And the conversation was getting hott too! "It's a monster!!!" So what else could I do? Took out my shotgun and...POW! Shot it down with one hit.  
  
"Wow! You're a sharpshooter?!" Yeah, Veronica looked impressed alright.  
  
"The Best."  
  
"That's pretty impressive!" Oh yeah. She was ImPrEsSeD.  
  
"Hey! Veronica? What's you're weapon?" Zell just had to butt in, when it was getting good...  
  
"I use a shuriken....."  
  
"Cool! Those are things that have like, spiky edges and you throw them right?"  
  
"Umm...Yeah! That's right!" Veronica laughed. She had a nice laugh...and a nice smile and a nice everything...  
  
Anyway. We finally get to that restaurant in Blamb.( I swear, that restaurant stinks, its specialty is fish and good gosh you can tell really easily!) So we go in and I'm just about to pass out when this fairly nice waitress comes up to us and asks us to sit at this table that was pretty close to the kitchen(that's where the stink comes from) and how could I say no?! She was a dang right pretty waitress....But of course, having each girl on each side, they each had an opinion, thank god, it was the same.   
  
"Irvine..." Veronica was pulling as my left sleeve. "Can't we sit over there? Where we can see out the window?! And see the ocean? I'd be totally romantic!" Wow. Was Veronica coming onto me quick or what? 'Romantic' huh? If that's what she wants...  
  
"IRVY!!!!" Then, there was Selphie on the my otherside. "IRVY!! I think Veronica's right! That is the best spot! And just cause the waitress suggests it, doesn't mean we HAVE to sit bye the kitchen, besides it kind of smells..."   
  
"Yeah, what ever, lets just go where they want to go.." Zell shrugged as he headed for the table at which the ladies had suggested, Veronica planning to go with him. But of course, I set my arm around her shoulder before she could. And then I put my arm on Selphie's shoulder and we all walk over to the table Zell was sitting at. Heh. I could tell all the guys in that restaurant were as jealous as hell! Hehehe....Anyway, so we sit down and we all look at the menus. Course the table is set where there are 4 chairs, 2 on each side.....Veronica? or Selphie? Who should I sit beside? Veronica...Selphie? Actually, I didn't really have a choice, cause Selphie and Veronica sat beside each other and I ended up sitting across from Selphie and Zell sat across from Veronica.  
  
"Uhh...." Heh. This is where Veronica and Selphie make the cutest face. (It's a look of disgust, but hey, it was still cute!) "This stuff is all...seafood." Selphie sighed, setting down the menu.  
  
"Actually, more like all FISH..." Veronica stuck out her tongue. "I mean, I like fish but....Umm....There is a limit to everything, ya know?"  
  
"Hmm....Do they have hotdogs here?" Veronica looked up at Zell and they both shared this grin. It was kinda creepy. Actually, Zell was creepy and she was cute but the fact that they did it at the same time was the creepy part.  
  
"Umm...Well...What about you Irvy? What are you going to have?" Selphie looked up at me curiously.  
  
"Uhh....." To tell you the truth I'm not too fond of fish myself but what choice did we have really? Ohhh, but guess what happened next...??? Guess who I happened to see....GUESS!!!  
  
"I was hoping we could just have a quick dinner and then hit the books...."  
  
"Now, now, relax, this will be a relaxing evening for both of us, the books can wait..."  
  
So, can you guess who we ended up seeing? OH CRAP! I have to go! It's getting late and I have an early morning! Later, I'll write more...maybe...have fun smelling the dust in my drawers! heh. Later!  
  
Irvine Kinneas  
  
XoXoXoXo(To all the ladies all around the world!)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Metallia: sorry if there are any major mistakes I'm totally tired! I need to get some sleep, I need to get up early tomorrow plus I have a math test to study for....Zzzzzzz  
  
Zell:....Metallia? Metallia? Oh well, please review!!! 


	11. Rinoa:A twinkle of Jelousy?

My Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FF8 belongs to SoftSquare.  
  
Metallia: Wow, thanks everyone for reviewing! A special thanks to "The Real Rikku", you reviewed for every single one of my chapters! Kudos to ya! And thanks to everyone else as well. I hope you liked the previous chapter, obviously, you're all curious about Rinoa and Squall since most of you are asking to get back to them, but of course, I did say in my last chapter that I would write a Seifer chapter next. well, what should I do?  
  
Zell: well, I'm voting Rin/Squall, you know Seifer and I don't get along.  
  
Metallia: Well yeah but...  
  
Zell: Fine. Do what you want.  
  
Metallia: wow....someone's moody today..  
  
Zell: AM NOT! YOU'RE the one who's moody...  
  
Metallia: Umm...Right....Okay, well I'm gonna do a Rin/Squall one this time and next time it'll be a Seifer one, kk??  
  
Zell: That's what you said last time!  
  
Metallia: What are you talking about?! You wanted a Rinoa/Squall one!  
  
Zell: Yeah! But LAST time you said you were going write a Seifer one THIS time!  
  
Metallia: ....*both continue arguing*  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
1:00am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Wow...Tonight was pretty awesome. With the exception of running into...oh, well. I'll tell you when the time comes! Anyway, I ought to start from the beginning!  
  
Squall came to my dorm(That I am currently sharing with Selphie and her awesome friend, Veronica!) Veronica and Selphie had already made plans for the night too, so they had left early. I stayed in the dorm, trying to choose what to wear! I didn't even know where we were going!! I was hoping it would be somewhere REALLY fancy...Which didn't end up happening, but it was okay. Anyway, I settled on wearing what I wore everyday! I'm sure Squall would think I was beautiful no matter what! ^_^ Well, when he came, he was dress like normal too.(I'm sure glad I didn't get all dressed up!)  
  
  
  
I gave him a big hug when he came and I could tell he was embarrassed because there were a few other students in the hall, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me anyway. I guess he did feel pretty bad about being slightly mean to me earlier today.  
  
  
  
Anyway, after our heart-warming hug, I slipped my hand into his and we walked out of garden together. Yeah, I suggested we walk to Balamb because it was such a beautiful night...Plus, it was soooooooooooooooooooooooo, romantic! Hehehee...   
  
So, yeah. We walked and we talked...walked....talked...hehe...Well, lets see. We talked about a whole bunch of things! He apologized for blowing me off, he apologized like 50times! Finally, we talked about something different.   
  
  
  
I think...It was about Veronica. I asked him if he had met her yet. And he said he hadn't. Hmm, well, it's no surprise, she had just arrived today! Anyway, I told him about how Selphie and Veronica were childhood friends and stuff. And he said he was glad Selphie had finally found someone that could keep up with her. Hehe. That's so true! Sometimes, Selphie is so wild and hyped, none of us can keep up! We'd all be tired from doing whatever we had just done, but she'd still want to do more! She has too much energy for her own good.   
  
Anyway, when we finally got there(at about 9?? Yeah, two whole hours, we walked real slow) it was that restaurant in Balamb! And UGH it smelt sooo bad! Like fresh fish! and I had just washed my hair too! I remember the look on Squall's face when we walked into the restaurant! Hehe! He looked so disgusted it was kind of funny! Anyway, he apologized, and said he didn't have time to look for a restaurant and he didn't think this one was so indecent! The funny thing is, for an indecent restaurant, the place was totally full!   
  
Hey!! I also noticed Seifer and Quistis were there too! I was gonna tell Squall, but I figured, since he and Seifer aren't good friends, I shouldn't bring it up!   
  
So we stood in the line(there was about...7 families ahead of us!) And we kinda stood in silence. I looked over at Seifer a Quistis a few times, just to see what they were up too, it seemed like Quistis was trying to teach him something but he wouldn't listen!! Ahh, well. Anyway, so when we're about...3rd in line? I decided, I've had enough of this stinky place and I'm not in the mood for fish anyway! I tug at his sleeve and say...  
  
"Squall? do we have to eat here?" He looked down at me like 'What?! we waited her for like, an hour and now you don't want to eat here?!' But, quickly his expression softened and he shook his head.  
  
"We don't have to, it's just, I don't know of any other restaurants around here...And I think the cafeteria's closed..."  
  
"The cafeteria?! On a date? You're joking, right Squall??" I giggled. He's so silly sometimes!!! Anyway, I ended up insisting that we leave, so just as t was about to be our turn, Squall and I step out of line and end up leaving the restaurant, so by now...It's about 10:00pm and we're both hungry.  
  
We ended up just walking along the beach of Balamb and talking about how our lives were going. I asked him how his new job was and he said it was tiring and it was like, everything depended on him. He was sick of it at times, but he knew he had to keep doing it, everyone depended on him.  
  
"Squall? You mean....You're doing something you don't like?"  
  
"Well....Kind of I guess....I kind of hate it sometimes..."  
  
  
  
"Hate it?! Why would you continue doing something you totally hate?"  
  
"I...I guess it's cause everyone wants me to..."  
  
"So....You're doing something other people want you to do, but you totally hate?"  
  
"Well....I know it sounds bad when you put it that way...but..."  
  
"RIIIIINOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!" Wow. That was totally unexpected. Both Sqaull and I whirl around and a fair distance behind us are Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Veronica. "Hey!! Hey!! Squall!!" Ummm...The yelling came from Selphie.  
  
"Hey guys!!" I smiled and waved. I mean, that was the polite thing to do, even though I was kinda ticked they just interrupted our date.  
  
"S'up Squall!"   
  
"Hey, Zell...."  
  
"OHH!! Oh!!! Squall! I'd like you to meet my good'ole pal, Veronica!" Selphie screeched as she pushed Veronica right into Squall.  
  
"Ow!" They both said at the same time as Veronica fell flat on her toosh.  
  
"Selphie..." Squall said as he lent her a hand up.   
  
"Sorry..." Veronica said with a smile. Hmmm...She has such a nice smile...I wonder if Squall thinks so too...  
  
"It's fine." Squall reassured her with a nod, as he stuck out his hand, "Hi, name's Squall. Pleased to meet you." She smiled as she gripped his hand and they greeted each other.  
  
"YAAAAA!! Veronica's made a new friend!" Selphie grinned as Squall and Veronica's hands dropped back to their sides. Veronica turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Hey Rinoa!" I smiled at her and nodded as I slipped my hand into Squall's, I had to make sure she knew he was taken!  
  
"Hey Veronica..." I said slowly.  
  
  
  
"So, this is your boyfriend right? Wait...." Veronica turned to Squall and studied him carefully. "Haven't I seen you somewhere??" Squall blinked.  
  
Oh no! Could it be that Squall and Veronica had gone out and had drinks together?! And dated?! And married?! Or....maybe she just bumped into him in a grocery store?  
  
"Hmm....Oh! Yeah. I remember..." Squall replied slowly, "You were with Zell when he ran up to my office to tell me about Ri-Ah! That silly message..." Squall gave Zell a stern look. Zell grinned and shrugged innocently.  
  
"Ahem!" That was me. "If you guys don't mind....Squall and I kind of wanted a romantic date together...So..." I clung to his arm to get the message through. Veronica smiled. Agh. She's so pretty....You think she's prettier then me...??  
  
"I understand. I hope you and Squall have a great time! See ya!" Veronica said as Irvine set an arm around both her and Selphie and they walked off, with Zell trailing behind...  
  
Ah...Just Squall and I. And...Do you think I'm getting jealous?! I mean, Squall looked at Veronica with such warm eyes?! Ohh...!!! I'd better get some rest! Maybe the lack of sleep is giving me weird thoughts. I'll finish telling the date some other time.  
  
Bye! xoxo  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Metallia: *sigh* I took so long to write this chapter. And it sucks.  
  
Zell: ohhhhhhh! conflict! Jealousy! ohhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Metallia: *blinks* are you okay?  
  
Zell: What are you talking about?! Just leave me alone! *stomps off*  
  
Metallia: wow....moody...Anyway, could you Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed this chappy! 


	12. Zell: What's going on?

My Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any of the characters -_-  
  
Zell: You have'n written in a REALLY long time...  
  
Metallia: Yeah, but I only got 1 review for the last chappy...  
  
Zell: That's cause you stop too long and people forget about your story!!  
  
Metallia: *sigh* Right....  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!**!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!**!*!*!  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
...A Tragedy! A MAJOR tragdy has happened....My true love..I think she's cheating on me!! With my best friend...*sigh* Okay. Listen journal. which sounds better?  
  
Zell Dincht+Veronica Valentine=LoVe  
  
OR  
  
Squall Leonhart+Veronica Valeninte=LoVe  
  
If you said the second one, prepare to DIE journal!! I'll tear you into shreds and flush you down the toilet!!  
  
Heh...Just kidding. Who would I share my feelings with, if you weren't here.  
  
Well, you're probably wondering why I'm so upset with Veronica. Especially when in the last entry I was all over her. Well, here's what happened...  
  
She and I were suppose to go to Balamb today. To visit my mom, she wanted to look around a little, you know, get to know the town. Plus, I wanted my mom to see her, maybe she would've approved of her and we could...ya know, date? But nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! She had to cancel our trip to Balamb. Why?   
  
  
  
"Sorry Zell, umm....I forgot that Squall and I were planning to do something today...."  
  
  
  
Ugh. What an excuse. She sickens me. But...What about Rinoa? Veronica and Squall are probably having the time of their lives together, and me? I'm alone. And Rinoa's heart is going to be totally broken.   
  
  
  
Well....At least she didn't spend the WHOLE day with him. At about...oh....12pm? She met up with me and we went to the caf. to get some chow...But you know what I caught? I caught Squall and Veronica's little twinkle look. It was like an 'I'll miss you!' kinda look. At least that's what I thought. ARGH! How could this happen?! How could she do this? How could Squall do this?! He just made up with Rinoa the other day and now he's trying to steal my girl?! WHY?! WHY???!!!  
  
  
  
That's not all. They have been spending the past 2 days together. Today, she finished early at 12pm, normally she doesn't leave his room until about 3pm!! They spend the whole day together. And yes, I've talked to Selphie about it. I mean, Veronica and she are best friends. Selphie says she's probably just helping with the paper work and stuff but, I don't believe it! No! Not one itty bitty bit!! This is how the conversation between Selphie and I went:  
  
"Selphie! I think Veronica is having an affair with Squall."  
  
"What? She wouldn't do that!! I know her!! Where's your proof?!"  
  
"She spent practically everyday with him......... in his dorm.........ALONE! IS that not PROOF enough for you?"  
  
"She's probably just helping him out with paperwork or something Zell! Besides, Veronica alreay has a bo-"  
  
"NO! I don't believe it!" And then...I stomped of. Hmm....I wonder what Selphie was going to say. Veronica has a what? Oh well. Squall and Veronica...  
  
They're probably like....I dunno....Doing something in there....I mean, why would they hide it from us?! Oh...Yeah. I had a talk with her today. It was about 3pm. I was waiting for her, when she sneaked out of Squalls room. I was waiting behind the corner. Here's how it went.  
  
"Hi Veronica!" I hoped out from behind the corner.  
  
"Ah! Uhh....Zell? H-Hi..." She was really nervous and she kept looking back and forth.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Umm...nothing. Is Rinoa with you?" HA! Proof! She doesn't want Rinoa to find out about her affair!  
  
"No. It's just me."  
  
"Oh. Good. So, hows it going Zell?" She looked more comfertable now. How? She had practically showed to me that she was cheating on me! Well....we're not exactly dating...but...I'd like to think so..^^  
  
"Going?! Going?! It's NOT going good! Hmph!" And with that. I stomped off. She had a confused look on her face, but she knew what I was talking about. She couldn't hide it. It was obvious. Hm. The nerve of her....AH! Oh no! ....If Squall and Veronica had....then...Rinoa...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I need to go tell Rin! Later!!!  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
*!*!!!!!!!!!!!****************!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!**!!!**!!*!**!*!*!**!!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Metallia: I know this chappy was short, but I need to write 2 more, before things will make sense.... REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	13. Rinoa: Do you love me?

My Diary.  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, does not beling to me!  
  
Metallia: Well, read on and perhaps things will make more sense....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You won't believe what Zell just old me....SQUALL and VERONICA are....having an affair behind my back. Yes, it's true, for the past few days, Squall has been spending an awful lot of time with Veronica in his office and dorm, but I thought it was just paper work or something. But now....now...Even ZELL thinks that he's cheating on me. Argh! I knew it....The look he gave her at the beach made it all clear....How could this happen?   
  
  
  
After Zell told me, I deicded I had to talk to Squall himself. So, I went to his dorm.  
  
Knock Knock.(He's lucky I didn't kick the door down!) I was expecting him to open the door, shirtless and an arm around Veronica, but instead, it was just him and I could see the piles of paper work on the bed....Was he really cheating on me...??  
  
  
  
"Squall, we REALLY need to talk." He blinked rubbing his temples. Wow, he looked really tired....  
  
  
  
"Talk? well....I suppose I could take a break from the paper work...come on in.." He opened the door a bit wider and let me in. So I sat down of the edge of the bed as he leaned up againest his desk. "What is it Rinoa? Something bothering you?" I was really starting to doubt Zell.   
  
  
  
"Uhh....No. Actually. I just wanted to drop in and say hi. You know, see how you're doing, that's all."  
  
  
  
"Huh? Ahh....Well, I'm pretty good. A lot of paper work to do though..."   
  
  
  
"Yeah..." I looked around. Even if Squall did want to mess around with Veronica in here, there wouldn't be enough room. There were tons of stacked up paper, almost every. In the corners, on the bed, the floor, scattered all over. "Well, I'd better leave you alone. To finish your work." He nodded as he walked me to the door. "Well, I'm going to go back to my dorm now.."  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'm just going to take a walk........for some fresh air..." I nodded and waved as he closed the door and we headed opposite ways.  
  
  
  
Well, he didn't seem like he was up to anything with her...but....then I got curious and decided to follow him. So, I carefully, stayed a distance behind him as I began to tail him...  
  
You would NOT believe it! He went to meet up with Veronica!!! Veronica. In front of the library. Right where everyone could see. And they're trying to hide their relationship from me?! as if!! I....I just can't believe this! Why would he do this to me?? Why?  
  
  
  
Anyway....They spoke for a little while and then she waved and left. Ugh...I must even admit that she's pretty. In her blue little shirt and black little skirt. Argh!(She's wearing what Yuna wears in FFX-2 when she's the singer, girl...ya..) Man....Maybe Squall's fallen for her beauty....I can't believe it. I'm sorry. I can't write anymore...I need to sulk...Bye.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!**!*!*!!*!*!*!*!**!!*!**!!*  
  
Metallia: OMG! What's going to happen! tune in next time, for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
Sephy:*glare*  
  
Metallia: *sweatdrop* Oh....you're...back...heh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *runs off*  
  
Sephy: Hmph. How's about you review and I'll chase her down...*slowly walks after her* 


End file.
